La Araña
by Malliane
Summary: Una araña se infiltra en la casa de los Potter, ¿Qué hará Sirius para detenerla?... revisado... y mejor diagramado!


Aiya a todos!!!! Estoy muy feliz de presentarles un nuevo fic de la Nagini´s Fellowship...mmm...en realidad éste es mío nomás. En fin, está basado en hechos reales, y casi nada alterados (la obsesionada con Tolkien soy yo). Mi hermano mayor es Sirius, el que le sigue Remus, y yo, cómo no, James. Este fic será de un solo capi, porque es demasiado idiota para hacer continuación. En fin, disfrútenlo. Por cierto, todos los charas son de la Joanne, así que no pretendo hacerle nada a Sirius (si, claaaaro), y no es mi culpa que los merodeadores sean taaan adorables, como para no querer hacerles nada...ejem...ya me callo...no lo hago por dinero...los veo...y dejen muuuchos reviews... byesitos y besitos a todos... Malliane  
  
Sirius, James y Remus aguardaban nerviosos. El aire era tenso. Sin soportarlo más, Remus rompió el silencio.  
  
-Voy a cocinar algo. Avísenme de alguna novedad.  
  
Se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
-Yo iré a tu habitación, James.  
  
-Te hago compañía, Moony.- Prongs estaba pálido y algo ido.  
  
Remus ya había comenzado a cocinar una deliciosas papas fritas como sólo él las podía hacer. De repente, un grito provino del cuarto de Lily y James.  
  
-AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.-Sirius entró corriendo a la cocina.-Una... araña... es... fea... ayuda...  
  
-Padfoot, cálmate, sólo es una arañita, creo. Voy a ver qué sucede.- Remus se fue al cuarto chasqueando la lengua escéptico.  
  
Un minuto. Dos minutos. Cinco minutos. Diez.  
  
-Sirius, vamos a buscar a Remus.  
  
-Yo me quedo aquí.  
  
James puso los ojos en blanco y fue a la pieza. Remus no estaba... a la vista. Detrás de él, pálido y sudoroso, miraba la araña.  
  
-Mejor yo me voy a la cocina.  
  
-Qué dem...XDDDD- tarde. James vio esa araña. Gigante. Era toda grande.- Te sigo.  
  
Ya en la cocina, vieron a Sirius que hurgaba en los cajones de la cocina y murmuraba.  
  
-Por algún lado, tiene que estar... ¡Aquí! ¡Insecticida muggle!... y...- salió hacia la habitación del cuarto de huéspedes, cuando volvió:- ¡Una pantufla! ¡Y un palo!  
  
-Allá voy...- se fue a paso decidido hacia el cuarto.  
  
Estaba tenso, pero no podría aguantar esa situación. La había visto. En la pared, aferrada; le tiró el palo, y ésta saltó hacia la cama. Sirius empalideció. Volteó a los lados, y sintió cómo ocho patas se aferraban a su espalda desnuda. Caminó unos tres centímetros, y pero con el alarido de Sirius volvió a saltar hacia la cama. Estaba paralizado. Cuando reaccionó notó que la araña se acercaba sigilosamente hacia... la ventana. Sirius salió corriendo del cuarto.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡Me persigue!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡Me persigue!!!!!  
  
-Oh, no, sácala, sácala.- James estaba subido a una silla del comedor y se había puesto pálido. Al escuchar los gritos de su amigo, Remus también se paró sobre una silla.  
  
El más alto de los tres tomó aire, un poco de jugo de calabaza, salchichas de la heladera, un helado de limón y una papa frita, y volvió armado en coraje hacia la habitación de su amigo.  
  
-Oh, Merlín, 12cm de diámetro (je, je, medía más o menos eso la que estaba en mi casa)... Bien, allá voy.......................... ¡TOMA, MALDITA ARAÑA ASQUEROSA! ¡VUELVE AL ABISMO PREPARADO PARA TI! ¡VUELVE! ¡HÚNDETE EN LA NADA QUE TE ESPERA A TI Y A TU AMO! (Señor de los Anillos III)  
  
A Sirius le pareció oir de contestación por parte de la araña:  
  
-Te llevaré conmigo muy lejos, a las casas de los lamentos, más allá de todas las tinieblas, y te devorarán la carne y te desnudarán la mente (re poética la araña), muajajajajajajaja (también del Señor, salvo ese muajajajajajajaja... creo que deben omitir esa risa, bueno?)  
  
-Te llevaré conmigo muy lejos, a las casas de los lamentos, más allá de todas las tinieblas, y te devorarán la carne y te desnudarán la mente...- Sirius repitió ¡Expuesta a la mirada del ojo sin Párpado! Sigue así, no?...- cuando volteó a ver sus dos amigos estaban allí, parados y mirandolo escépticos. -¬¬u Sirius, párale un poco a Tolkien, si?  
  
-Ommm, bien, pero los tiempos están cambiando, lo siento en el agua, lo siento en la tierra, lo huelo en el aire.  
  
-SIRIUS!!!!!!!!!!.-al unísono.  
  
-Ya, está bieeen...- pero sus amigos no contestaban. Volvió a mirar, y vio a la patuda araña acercandose a él.- Uno, dos tres. ¡AHORA!.- Padfoot cerró los ojos y presionó el insecticida. Un minuto. Dos. Comenzaba a acabarse. Tres. Se acabó. Sirius abrió un ojo, y revisó si la araña estaba muerta. En efecto. Nadaba en insecticida -literalmente-.  
  
-Aplástala, Sirius, aplástala.- le decía Remus...  
  
-Vamos, Padfoot, has hecho cosas peores.  
  
-No puedo. Pobrecita. Soy un asesino.  
  
-Sirius... por Dios, sólo un pisotón.  
  
-Bien, bien, pero ustedes me obligaron U_U  
  
-¬¬u.- Remus.  
  
-¬¬u.- James.  
  
-;_; U_U.- pegó un fuerte golpe con la pantufla a la araña.  
  
-Perfecto, ahora quémala, buenooo??.- James le sonrió a Remus, que hizo lo mismo, y ambos miraron a Sirius.  
  
-¬¬ Basuras  
  
-Vamos, hazlo ya.  
  
-T_T, ya, ya, está bien. ¡Incendio!.- apuntó con su varita que sacó de vaya a saber dónde (prohibido malpensar lo que yo malpensé).  
  
La araña quedó achicharrada en medio de la habitación.  
  
-Ahora, Remus, llévala afuera.- ordenó Sirius  
  
-¿Por qué yo? Que vaya James.  
  
-Soy aracnofóbico, y actualmente tengo un shock emocional, ahora que lo recuerdo.  
  
-Ve, Remus.  
  
-Ya voooooy.  
  
-Momento, antes que nada, espera que te avise, si?  
  
-Vale.  
  
James se fue rápido hacia el baño y se encerró allí.  
  
-¡¡¡¡Llévatela!!!!  
  
Al escuchar el grito de James, Remus tomó una pala de algún lugar misterioso (prohibido nuevamente) y se la llevó al patio, donde el amable Cancerbero no tardó en deborar (mentira, mentira).  
  
En ese momento, Lily entró en la puerta y sonrió ante las caras de tensión de los muchachos.  
  
-¿Qué demonios sucedió aquí?  
  
-Sólo tuvimos uno problemitas con una ara...- Remus fue interrumpido.  
  
-Ñota, Lily, era una gigante arañota de aproximadamente unos 30cm de diámetro.- dijo Sirius.  
  
-Cierto, cierto.- corroboró James.  
  
-Y supongo que utilizaron el Reducio y luego la sacaron de la casa.  
  
-Ejem... eh... siiiii, claaaaaaro.- Remus asentía algo nervioso.  
  
-Momento. ¿Acaso la araña tenía la pancita blaaanca blaaanca y sin pelos?  
  
-Sip, era así.  
  
-¡¡¡¡MARTINAAAAAA!!!!.- lloriquéo Lily.  
  
-O_o - todos los hombres.  
  
-Eh, claro, Lily querida, nosotros también lo sentimos... pero, ¿cómo salió el resultado?  
  
-Bueeeeno....  
  
-¡¿Voy a ser padrino?!.- preguntó ansioso Sirius.  
  
-Bueeeno...  
  
-¿Voy a ser tío?.- Remus.  
  
-James, vas a tener un varoncito!!!  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Estuvo cortito, pero tenía que sacármelo de encima!!!!! En realidad en mi casa fue una situación más cómica, peeeeerooo..... Por cierto..... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DeJeN rEvIeW´s!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
